User blog:NovaTsukimori/N-JUMP December (Booster Packs)
TDAM-JP008 - C Impure Ghost Shark WATER/Fish/Effect Level 4 1700/800 If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 WATER Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster from your Deck, except "Impure Ghost Shark". You can only use this effect of "Impure Ghost Shark" once per turn. TDAM-JP009 - C Silent Guppy WATER/Fish/Effect Level 1 200/600 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 WATER Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua Ritual Monster from your Deck, but it has its effects negated, also shuffle it into the Deck during the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Silent Guppy" once per turn. TDAM-JP038 - UR/UtR/ScR/HgR (cover card) Hydrocity High Dragon King Jupiter (High Dragon King is in base and Katakana and translates to God Dragon King or "Shinryuoh") WATER/Sea Serpent/Link/Effect Link Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Right, Bottom-Right ???/LINK-4 4 Ritual Monsters TDAM-JP028 - C D/D Savant Dirac DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect Level 3 Pendulum Scale: 8/8 800/1600 Pendulum Effect: Once, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you (Quick Effect): You can negate the effect, then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned to your field, you take no damage for the rest of this turn. TDAM-JP029 - SR/ScR D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador DARK/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect Level 10 3000/2000 Pendulum Scale: 1/1 Pendulum Effect: If you would take damage from a card effect, you gain that much LP instead. Monster Effect: Once per turn, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can send 1 "Dark Contract" card from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spells/Traps until the end of the Damage Step. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand. TDAM-JP012 - C Invariant Stardragon DARK/Dragon/Effect Level 4 1800/1200 If this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Invariant" monster from your Deck to your opponent's field, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is targeted by a card effect (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Invariant" monster from your Deck to either field. You can only use each effect of "Invariant Stardragon" once per turn. TDAM-JP045 - SR Invariant Reflection Dragon DARK/Dragon/Impure/Effect Level -8 3000/2000 2 "Invariant" monsters you own that your opponent controls Once per turn: You can delete 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up Dragon monster you control; send it to the GY, and if you do, banish a number of cards on top of your opponent's Deck face-down up to the number of "Invariant" monsters your opponent controls, and if you do that, this card gains 200 ATK for each banished card until the end of this turn. TDAM-JP042 - UR/UtR/ScR Transdimensional Squad Dimension Zero Chaos Lieutenant Alex Wesker (this is evidence that we should probably put "Transdimensional Squad" as base and katakana) DARK/Cyberse/Impure/Effect Level -7 2400/1200 2+ Cyberse monsters You can delete 1 material from this card, then select 1 Sealed monster in your possession; Unseal it, and if you do, shuffle up to 2 monsters your opponent controls into the Deck. If this card is targeted for an attack: You can Seal this card, and if you do, negate the attack. You can only use each effect of "Transdimensional Squad Dimension Zero Chaos Lieutenant Alex Wesker" once per turn. Funny trivia: Wesker currently has longest name in the history of Yu-Gi-Oh!, boasting 59 characters, including spaces, in its name. Category:Blog posts